


形式化

by 2037567419



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 10:07:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20241085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2037567419/pseuds/2037567419





	形式化

完全架空設定。

“——永夢！”

寶生永夢在一個萬里晴空的天被人叫住，等他回頭時才發現對方是住在對門的奇怪傢夥。儘管這麼說很失禮，但是他的衣服真的無時無刻都在透露著可疑：莫名其妙的花襯衣、看上去很昂貴的皮衣，以及亂七八糟的褲子款式。而且還戴著看上去就很可疑的墨鏡。說實話，如果不是他早在居住的時候已經確認過對方的職業以後估計真的會退避三舍…畢竟沒人想和這種看上去就謎團重重的人相處吧，大概。畢竟話還是不能說太滿嘛，…雖然他很懷疑到底有沒有人會在第一次見面就完全相信他啦。他想自己現在呆住的表情一定很可笑，因為這個鄰居露出了“嘲笑”的表情。（雖然那更多的看上去更像是忍俊不禁）寶生永夢只好立刻从幻想裡脫身，邊好奇他是怎麼知道自己的名字邊慌慌張張的應聲。他含糊的嗯了一聲，在發現好像有點太失禮了以後又匆匆忙忙補上一句是。

“別這麼緊張嘛，”他的鄰居在得到回答以後立刻把手臂搭在他肩膀上，然後用力向自己方向一摟。寶生永夢發誓自己甚至聽見了骨頭磕碰的聲音。然後他聽見對方故意壓低的聲音：“抱歉這麼突然……不過，你應該是那種會幫忙的老好人類型吧？”

這句話裏的侮辱態度先姑且不論，永夢迷迷餬餬的點點頭。說實話他現在稍微有點頭暈，可能是忘記吃早餐導致的低血糖造成的。

“那就好辦了！啊，別擔心別擔心、我衹是想要你幫個忙而已——好，看到對面那個在這種天氣下還穿著西裝的奇怪傢夥了吧？那傢夥叫檀黎鬥，是一家遊戲公司的社長。然後，我現在正被他追捕，麻煩借住一段時間——我會給錢的。”

“誒、”永夢頓了一下。他剛要開口拒絕就發現事情已經向滑鐵盧似的開始發展，因為不知道名字的鄰居已經哥倆好一樣拉著他進了小巷，大有一副你不答應今天就別想出去的樣子。不，一般的朋友才不會把人拽到這裡來吧。寶生永夢莫名其妙的想，他在頭暈的時候總會有一點奇怪的想法。這時候那傢夥又開口了。

“嗯——，話是這麼說~…果然還是先介紹一下自己比較好吧。我是九條貴利矢，職業的話你已經確認過了吧？那麼以後就多多指教囉，房東。……抱歉啊，在你不舒服的時候說這些。來，吃點甜的。”

緊接著他在永夢的注視下从兜裡摸出來一塊已經融化的巧克力，邊撥開糖紙邊嘟嘟囔囔著解釋。寶生永夢這時候已經完完全全的感覺迷糊，但眩暈感督促著他借著九條貴利矢的手一口吞掉那塊黏餬餬的巧克力，然後皺起眉頭露出微妙的被甜到的表情。

“…我知道了。好甜。”

“誒！？會很甜嗎！我還覺得這個蠻苦的啊！”

他們的同居生活就从這天莫名其妙的開始，又在莫名其妙的時間結束。九條貴利矢好像沒什麼喜歡吃的東西，但寶生永夢在餐桌上給他捎帶一份甜度超標的早餐他也不會拒絕；等詢問了原因以後才知道是覺得不吃的話會很浪費。他好像很討厭沒有原因的浪費，雖然永夢覺得他衹是單純喜歡吃甜。這位鄰居每天都會很晚回來，而那時候永夢剛剛結束遊戲直播，於是每天他們兩個都會坐在沙發上一起等待微波爐叮好食物、默契的好像從一開始就應該這樣。平時他們之間在這個時候都會開電視放一些無關緊要的節目來驅散尷尬，（他們到現在都會覺得有一種莫名其妙的尷尬感和疏離感）但今天永夢剛要打開電視機就和另一隻想抓住遙控器的手碰在了一起。

…好吧，現在是尷尬加倍的狀態。永夢在內心裏嘟囔一聲，清清嗓子想打開話題。就在他準備說點什麼的時候、貴利矢突然很大聲的歎口氣，然後自然的抓住永夢還沒來得及撤回去的手向自己這邊拽過去——結果毫無防備的永夢就撞在了貴利矢的襯衣上。那上面帶著一點冷冰冰的消毒水的味道，也許他今天剛剛才從醫院之類的地方回來。寶生永夢亂七八糟的想，感覺腦袋有點暈，也許是低血糖又犯了。他呼吸著似乎被體溫灼燙的空氣，愣了好半天才反抗。寶生永夢費力的从貴利矢的懷褃掙脫，（期間還被趁亂揉了兩把頭髮，貴利矢嘟囔著什麼啊這手感不是很好嗎之類的話）喘著粗氣藉口説要去廚房看看微波爐裡的食物好了沒有。九條貴利矢無所謂的聳聳肩，仿佛刚才真的衹是一個緩解關係的方法一樣倒在柔軟的皮質沙發上。緊接著寶生永夢聽見貴利矢在客廳懶洋洋的喊：“名人——給我那份再加點胡蘿蔔丁！”

實際上那天寶生永夢沒吃出什麼味道來，而且還好死不死的把胡蘿蔔加錯了餐盤。（儘管貴利矢衹是看了一眼就把盤子對調了，然後一副這個好好吃的表情）雖然貴利矢叫他不要在意這種小事，但冷靜下來以後反而更加在意——比如說最近這種事發生的頻率之類的。九條貴利矢在日常生活裡雖然看上去很大大咧咧，但衹要稍微仔細想想就會發現對方的用心。…比如說，會在回來的時候洗乾淨身上的消毒水味道，間接導致他們在擁抱的時候永夢衹能聞到一點點味道。他在柔軟的床上翻了個身，這個時候反而莫名其妙的擔心起這間房子的隔音來。也不知道貴利矢先生會不會在這裡解決生理問題……不，等等，我在想什麼啊！？寶生永夢立刻把自己的腦袋咚的一聲砸進枕頭裡，暈暈乎乎的想快點催眠自己。他突然又想到那天那聲“名人”的稱呼，貴利矢後來向他解釋説是因為他打遊戲很厲害的原因。這種被人關注的感覺微妙的讓他覺得有點開心，但他最後還是笨拙的把這份感情歸攏到單純的朋友情誼。

然後這份“情誼”在夢裡被打破乾淨。

他夢見九條貴利矢給他口交。寶生永夢低下頭，九條貴利矢就跪在他腿邊，露出一個揶揄的笑。他不在意的含著陰莖來回吮吸吞咽，好像這對他來說不過衹是什麼普普通通的行為。寶生永夢感覺口舌有點乾燥，模模餬餬的快感順著脊椎竄進大腦；夢裡的快感通常都是兇猛而且不講道理的。他看見貴利矢吐出帶著唾液的陰莖，然後親昵的在他的性器頂端親了幾下。像是羽毛一樣的吻讓永夢煩躁的歎了口氣，最後他像是放棄了似的按著他的腦袋粗魯的來回抽插。

……第二天寶生永夢起床以後痛苦的發現了夢遺的事實。他先是不可置信的深吸口氣，然後發出了今天早上的第一聲哀嚎。還好這間房子的隔音比他想的要好，至少沒發生被九條貴利矢踹門進來詢問到底發生了什麼的慘案。平常煎蛋是不會出現在這個餐桌上的，因為他和貴利矢都不喜歡這種口感奇怪的東西，所以這玩意早就从餐桌上被開除了。但今天不太一樣，貴利矢坐上餐桌的時候發現永夢正食不知味的戳著面前盤子裡的煎蛋。——大概他其實是想做煎蛋捲的，不過好像手抖變成了煎蛋。蛋黃都已經被戳碎了，看上去完完全全就像是在對貴利矢説他身上發生了什麼奇怪的事快來問一樣。本著幇房東排憂解難是房客的天性這個理由他好奇的湊過去（大概），然後看見永夢哇的一聲摔下桌子。

……這個就不是他的錯了，誰叫這傢夥走神這麼嚴重的。等寶生永夢从疼痛裡醒神時才發現貴利矢已經快把距離縮減到鼻尖，他連忙又往後退了一點才避免（自認為）案件發生。說實話，寶生永夢不知道自己現在應該用什麼表情來面對貴利矢。也許是昨晚的夢作怪，或者是什麼亂七八糟的因素在影響——總之他就是不知道自己該用什麼表情來面對貴利矢。於是他衹能慌慌張張的从地上爬起來沖回臥室，（路上還摔了一跤，貴利矢看著都覺得痛）試圖用這個來阻擋心裡怪異的想法。貴利矢聳聳肩，不明所以的把永夢那份已經快戳成蛋黃醬的煎蛋也一起吃掉了。

“我說——名人、你最近為什麼躲著我？”

貴利矢輕輕鬆松的摟著他的肩，滿臉好奇的叼著糖詢問。糖是他同事塞給他的，理由是什麼果然這幅墨鏡還是應該配點什麼好。雖然他對這個理由感覺很莫名其妙，不過白給的糖不吃豈不是很可惜。寶生永夢剛剛結束手上一局遊戲，聽見詢問以後身體立刻一僵。他已經盡力避免和貴利矢見面了，但無論怎麼躲——他總是會有固定的一段時間用來直播遊戲的。同居的這幾個星期讓貴利矢很簡單的就弄明白了寶生永夢的作息，所以他頗為輕鬆的就在某個天氣陰沉沉的下午逮住了房東的身影。他看著寶生永夢支支吾吾，半天以後才吐出來一點語氣詞表示窘迫。

“誒，啊、那個，這是，……”

不，這種情況就算說了實話也只會被當成變態處理吧。寶生永夢在心裡苦笑一聲，深吸口氣努力板起臉，試圖讓自己看起來嚴肅很多。他咳嗽一聲，亂七八糟的搪塞了給貴利矢一些他自己都不太明白什麼意思的話。但好在貴利矢最終還是被乖乖推出了房間，寶生永夢剛想鬆口氣就發現另一件意義重大的事：他沒關直播。此時屏幕上已經密密麻麻的全是評論，但最多的一句話都是——那個男聲就是M喜歡的人嗎？

寶生永夢歎口氣。他痛苦的捂住臉，發出了一陣不成型的呻吟聲。然後他做了一個自己這輩子說不定都會後悔的決定。他漫無目的的控制著角色在屏幕裡跳動了幾下，最後才悶悶的嗯了一聲。一瞬間彈幕就像是煙花一樣亂七八糟的爆炸了，祇有一條權限最高的評論留在屏幕上：那為什麼M不告白？…怎麼可能告白啊！會被當成變態的吧！寶生永夢繼續悶悶的想，有點敷衍的隨口回答了其他幾個問題——然後關上了今天的直播。可惡、到底是怎麼發生這種事的啊…不過，要是告白的話、貴利矢先生肯定會覺得噁心吧？畢竟看上去他就不像是homo……算了，不想這種事了。總而言之先把自己埋進被子裡……寶生永夢鬱悶的把自己埋進枕頭，僵硬半天才慢吞吞的打了個滾。

九條貴利矢合上手機。他有點可惜寶生永夢沒回答自己的問題，但無所謂，總有機會从名人的嘴裡得到答案的。他哼著小曲想，決定回去的時候給永夢帶一份甜甜圈。

——————————————————————  
“——名人、要不要吃甜甜圈？”

貴利矢剛旋開房門就興致勃勃的朝著永夢房間的方向喊了一聲，完全不在意永夢這個時候到底在做什麼。其實也算不上什麼大事，衹是他會在這個時間直播而已；當然，貴利矢會點開并適當的扮演好一個普通觀眾。…一般情況下來說是這樣的。他在敲過三次屬於永夢的房間門以後還遲遲沒有應答，這讓貴利矢開始擔心事情是不是在什麼時候發生了變故。就在他即將煩悶的第四次落下手時門突然打開了，過於昏黑的環境一瞬間就包裹住他的身體。好吧，通俗一點説就是他被永夢拉進了房間。房間裡沒有開燈，就連厚重的窗簾也裝模作樣的拉上，他實在是不清楚寶生永夢又在搞什麼名堂。貴利矢聳聳肩，借著手機的光掃了一圈房間；嚴格來說這算職業病。他敏銳的注意到寶生永夢的電腦開著，過大的標題正明明白白的標明了房間為什麼這麼暗的原因：他在直播恐怖遊戲。

說實話，這有點出乎貴利矢的意料。他本以為永夢只會玩一些由像素塊堆積的RPG遊戲，再往上一些就是什麼gal遊戲之類的東西。畢竟他因為工作原因沒辦法抽出太多時間放在永夢的直播上，那裡更多時間還是用來“逼問”他到底喜不喜歡自己這件事上。現在看來天才玩家M的狩獵範圍遠遠超出他的想像，非要細想的話說不定這傢夥連那種H遊戲也會玩。不過估計八成不會直播就是了。他把視線又挪回到永夢臉上，過近的距離讓貴利矢甚至能數清他的睫毛。雖說他是不太在意這個，不過永夢在拉他進來的時候直到現在都一直愣著沒動，這也是他觀察房間的另一個原因。

“…呃、啊，那個，貴利矢先生，能、能請你和我一起打遊戲嗎？”

就在貴利矢忍不住詢問永夢他到底有什麼話想說的時候，永夢終於結結巴巴的小小聲開口了，同時視線還不住的往電腦那邊瞥。貴利矢一下子就明白過來這是怎麼回事：估計是自己前兩天在直播間提的那句“先邀請喜歡的人做喜歡的事來增進感情，這樣告白的時候對方就不會覺得唐突了吧？”邀功了。他憋著笑慢悠悠的拍拍他的肩膀，然後推著他到電腦前坐好。寶生永夢本來還在忐忑，但最後心臟還是滿滿的平復下來，開始後悔自己為什麼要這麼突然的就出手。寶生永夢長這麼大其實還沒談過戀愛，無論哪方面都是初哥一個，更別提現在要他這麼唐突的邀請喜歡的人一起打遊戲了。這在他看來就是一步登天的難度，就連hard模式的遊戲也沒這個難。貴利矢又拍了拍他的肩膀，示意他放輕鬆同時還不忘記調戲幾句：“好好，名人。放輕鬆點，我不會影響你發揮的。啊不過，我可不怎麼會打遊戲啊？”

寶生永夢忙不亦點頭，示意他清清楚楚貴利矢其實不怎麼會打遊戲這件事。其實這款聯機的恐怖遊戲是他能收集到比較簡單的一款，畢竟他也不太想給貴利矢留下什麼（對遊戲）不好的印象。從本質上來說這款遊戲還算是個對抗類型，就在永夢提著槍辛辛苦苦的一槍一個僵屍頭的時候——他突然聽見貴利矢的聲音。很低、很慢，但是詞語組合起來卻足夠讓人氣血上湧：“名人，要不要試著和我做一次？”

……然後直播間的觀眾就聽見咣當一聲，以及永夢來不及清怪結果慘遭圍堵最後顯示game over的屏幕。貴利矢在一旁笑的開心，邊伸手去拉他的同時還不忘說一句抱歉，那衹是為了獲胜的小手段。寶生永夢坐在地上，低著頭看不太清楚神色。貴利矢伸出去的手很久沒有被拉住，就在他擔心自己是不是玩的太過的時候，他突然聽見永夢低沉的應答聲。

“……好啊。”

一時間世界寂靜無聲。直播間裏的彈幕除了問號以外好像就沒了發其他符號的意願，偶爾有幾個不符合時宜的吵架彈幕也被管理一叉叉了出去。貴利矢擔心自己刚才出現幻聽，就在他準備尷尬的收回去裝作無事發生的時候就被永夢的手抓住手腕。寶生永夢又重複了一遍應答，接著就在他借力站起來以後就去了床頭櫃裡翻找什麼東西。過於漆黑的環境導致尋找過程也變得驚心動魄了起來，貴利矢聽著塑料外殼碰撞的聲音不知道為什麼有點頭疼。他實在是沒想到永夢會答應，不過說實話就算真的做了也沒什麼，反正就看名人的樣子也能清楚他玩不出什麼花樣。他聳聳肩就毫無心理壓力的繼續遊戲，就在他好不容易把分數累計上十位數的時候永夢拍了拍他的肩膀。一瞬間貴利矢就打了個冷戰，等回過頭發現是永夢時還松了口氣。他還沒來得及說點什麼緩解氣氛，——橫衝直撞的吻就這麼貼上了貴利矢的嘴唇。雖然氣勢工作確實做的很足，但無可否認的是他的吻技爛到透頂，除了把舌頭伸進貴利矢的嘴裡以外就沒什麼大建樹。貴利矢就著這個彆扭十足的姿勢和他接了一個短暫的吻，就在永夢想繼續的時候他就看見貴利矢對著電腦屏幕使了幾個眼色。

“……呃、那個，其實我新養了一隻寵物，”

寶生永夢立刻从渾渾噩噩的狀態裏清醒過來，邊臉紅邊亂七八糟的扯著慌。貴利矢無可奈何的眨眨眼，選擇閉麥听他到底要怎麼解釋。

“刚才是它稍微亂動了一下……嗯，對，是狗狗，還是幼崽，就是有點太活潑。名字嗎？……貴利矢。”

寶生永夢邊扯謊邊止不住把視線往貴利矢身上黏，在看到他又好笑又好氣的神色以後臉又紅了點。說實話貴利矢其實沒想過這傢夥能扯出來這麽個不靠譜的慌，但考慮了一下好像還真沒什麼好藉口就只好任著他去了。永夢的謊言還在繼續，甚至隱隱約約有著越滾越大的趨勢——而貴利矢就是那個為他處理問題的人。他看見貴利矢歎了口氣，不情不願的、輕輕的，“汪”了一聲。

“……這樣你滿意了吧，名人？”

寶生永夢連忙點頭，隨口解釋兩句以後就順順利利的關閉了直播間。然後他總算是整個人放鬆下來，像個沒燙熟的青菜一樣長出口氣癱在椅子上，貴利矢偏偏要在這個時候湊過去打擾這個疲憊的天才玩家。寶生永夢本想把腦袋裡那句揮之不去的邀請給驅散，但在下一秒他就聽見貴利矢的幾乎算得上是爆炸性的發言。

他聽見貴利矢説：“其實我啊，喜歡名人你哦。”

一瞬間這個刚才還很累的天才玩家立刻精神奕奕，除了結結巴巴以外好像就不會發聲。很顯然，他的戀愛史還沒成長到成為足夠接受雙向暗戀這種大好事的存在。寶生永夢這次總算沒摔下椅子，衹是你你你我我我的卡殼半天，像個只會重複單調單詞的機器人。貴利矢沒給他留太多時間，繼續絮絮叨叨的說了下去，電腦自動熄滅以後這個房間內唯一的光源也暗了下去。他從剛開始遇見寶生永夢那天就開始慢吞吞的講了下去，其中究竟摻雜了幾分私情也不清楚。在他的故事裡寶生永夢很顯然就是他的光他的電，就差後面接一句你就是我的信仰了。寶生永夢暈暈乎乎，大腦過載督促他剛準備說一句我也喜歡貴利矢先生！的時候就聽見一聲“不過，其實這個衹是騙名人你的～哈哈哈，被嚇到了吧？”。一瞬間寶生永夢如遭雷劈，刚才醞釀好的感情也立刻被心臟裡升起來的頹廢給掩藏乾淨。貴利矢眨眨眼，疑惑的想去看永夢的表情。雖說他覺得自己這劑猛藥下的確實有點過分，但如果不這麼說估計寶生永夢能把這份感情憋到下半輩子去。

……但實際上寶生永夢今晚就決定表白。所以說偏見永遠不能存在於人類身上，特別是在互相暗戀的（預備役）情侶身上。寶生永夢愣住了，然後貴利矢聽見他很輕的歎了一口氣。貴利矢確實有點自責，但思考過後還是覺得一定要這麼做。畢竟結果利大於弊，雖然自己可能今天走不出這個屋。他聽見寶生永夢暗藏希望的問：“…貴利矢先生，衹是在開玩笑嗎？”他當然明白永夢是什麼意思，因此衹是閉著眼睛故作輕鬆的回答了是。

“本來不打算這麼做的、但是貴利矢先生真的讓我生氣了。”廢話，貴利矢就沒看見過幾個被玩弄感情的處男不會生氣，衹是最終結果到底要怎麼處理還是要看貴利矢的態度罷了。他乾笑一聲，明智的沒有問永夢到底準備做什麼，衹是單純的想希望能稍微輕鬆一點，如果能不見血就最好了。然後他看見永夢从抽屜裏繼續翻找了什麼東西，祇不過這次氣氛和之前完全不同。貴利矢被寶生永夢拽到床上，隱隱約約聽見什麼鐵器碰撞的聲響。喂喂…真的假的，難道說今天我就要橫死在這張床上了？名人他應該不是那種病嬌吧？得不到就要把你捅死在這裡啥的……不、應該不會發生那種事吧，大概。貴利矢莫名其妙感覺有點後悔，但目前形態好像也沒辦法讓他再繼續後悔下去。他聽見永夢在黑暗裡低聲要求，貴利矢除了歎口氣以外除了配合毫無他法。他乾淨俐落的把身上衣服脫個乾淨，然後被永夢一把抓住手腕扣在一起。貴利矢反而鬆了口氣，在意識到那幾聲鐵器碰撞的聲音不是兇器以後反而讓他放鬆下來。

“貴利矢先生、…稍微，閉一下眼睛。”

寶生永夢有點忐忑的聲音从頭頂傳來。說實話，現在這種情況就算不閉上眼睛也沒什麼，但貴利矢還是順從閉上了眼。輕柔的吻順著額頭落到臉頰，軟嫩的觸感像是甜甜的布丁蛋糕。貴利矢有點出神，他沒預料到寶生永夢會這麼溫柔。——然後這個想法被迅速打破，原因是寶生永夢毫不猶豫塞進來的跳蛋。冰涼的潤滑液在這時候也成了罪魁禍首之一，貴利矢差點因為這個而被激的一激靈。手銬正好端端的發揮著他應該有的作用，貴利矢就這麼尷尬的被銬在床頭，屁股裡還塞著一個沒運作的跳蛋。……嗚哇，沒想到名人是這麼糟糕的人啊。果然還是把之前那個評價先收回去——，這傢夥無論怎麼看也都是超會玩的那類。抱歉啊身體，今天你可能要稍微受受累…嘛，反正是自己有錯在先，就讓名人稍微玩玩也沒什麼。本來還算輕鬆的貴利矢在看到永夢又重新打開電腦屏幕時就覺得大事不妙，剛想開口就發現寶生永夢對他比了一個噤聲的手勢。

真的假的、名人这家伙玩的也太大了点吧？！不，这个真的不行啊……！！他剩下的所有話全都在尾脊傳來的酥麻感銷聲匿跡。微弱的快感就好像是在警告貴利矢不要輕易開口一樣，他恍惚間好像還看見寶生永夢往他這邊丟了一個眼神。不妙、聲音……就在貴利矢忍不住要小聲喘息出聲的時候被寶生永夢突然加大的直播聲音蓋過，現在為止開始變得不太靈光的腦袋讓貴利矢緩了半天才明白過來剛才發生了什麼。他本來想向永夢拋一個感謝的眼神來謝謝他剛才保住了他的麵子，但考慮了一下以後還是覺得不要輕易出聲比較好。……畢竟名人那傢伙說不定會再做點什麼過分的事。雖說確實是自己有錯在先，不過這種懲罰無論怎麼看都好像太過頭了吧。鐵制手銬正好好的起著防止貴利矢逃跑外帶阻止他擋住呻吟的連鎖作用，他羞恥的忍了半天唐突的又有了什麼壞點子。本來應該被抑制的呻吟聲卻突然被貴利矢放出喉嚨，曖昧的喘息一瞬間就傳遍了這個不算太大的臥室。這時候再想切斷直播間也已經來不及了，寶生永夢歎口氣，對著快要炸播的直播間輕輕開口。

“啊、是貴利矢……抱歉啊，最近這傢伙好像剛剛開始發情期，所以偶爾會有這種小小的嗚咽聲。我對這種事沒有經驗啦，只能想辦法關起來這樣子……不過上星期它還咬破了我家沙發的墊子呢。”

貴利矢甚至有那麼幾秒想要為這個說謊比他還要厲害的人鼓掌。他歎口氣，總算是不再抵抗、因為寶生永夢好像總是能找到理由蓋過去。儘管這個理由實際思索起來不靠譜到沒邊，但觀眾們的探知欲又不是永遠那麼強烈——畢竟他們更想看的是天才玩家M的精彩操作，而不是去探尋一個說不定都不存在的狗狗的發情期。等到寶生永夢結束直播間的活動時貴利矢已經被不上不下的快感吊了有一段時間，房間裡突然暗下去的時候反而叫貴利矢反應了半天。這時候貴利矢很顯然連阻止的話都說不出來，在試探性的發出來幾聲嗚咽的音節以後他立刻就宣佈放棄。開玩笑、如果要讓他用這種丟臉的聲音和名人說話還不如現在就被他操死在這張床上……這種聲音也、太丟臉了點吧。床鋪先是軟綿綿的塌下來一個角，然後重力伴隨著細碎的磨蹭聲逐漸的轉移到他身邊，一個柔軟的、甜蜜的吻就這麼落在他的額頭上。這就是打一鞭子給一塊糖吧，還真有一套啊，名人。他含含糊糊的想，開始感覺反抗心和厭惡感被剝離乾淨。該不會是故意這麼做的吧，這樣看來自己一開始的猜測不是就完完全全錯了嘛。被夾在后穴里有一段時間的跳蛋被動作輕柔的抽出，就算是這樣貴利矢依舊還是沒忍住的低聲哼出點呻吟。他本來以為這就是結束，但寶生永夢又唐突的撈起來他的腰身，手掌捏著臀肉來回揉弄。

“抱歉、貴利矢先生，這麼久都沒有理你。啊，……看來這裡已經準備好了、已經變得濕噠噠了……好色。”

這不都是你的傑作嗎。貴利矢有氣無力的哼哼兩聲，在心裡誹謗他兩句。寶生永夢沒有去理會貴利矢的反應，只是試探性的把指尖塞進熱滑的穴肉裡尋找、在碰到了前列腺以後就故作興奮的猛力一按。貴利矢被這種毛躁的快感又逼迫的打了個激靈，清清嗓子才終於開口要永夢慢點。寶生永夢也就順利的找到了屬於貴利矢的弱點，沉默兩秒以後還是選擇違背貴利矢的請求。畢竟現在還屬於懲罰的範圍、貴利矢先生應該沒有提出要求的權利才對。貴利矢剛要舒口氣說點什麼緩解一下快感和尷尬的氣氛，下一秒永夢就毫無征兆的把性器頂進了他的后穴。

“貴利矢先生，喜歡我嗎？”

……這種情況下我要是說不喜歡絕對會GAME OVER吧。貴利矢含糊兩聲，還是在趨利避害的本能下嘟囔了一句喜歡，還特意在後面補上一句沒有騙人。寶生永夢這時候早就已經決定連他說的半個字都不去相信，因此反而錯過了貴利矢難得一見的吐露心事。他露出一個放在現在的情況下有點腼腆的笑，然後抓著貴利矢的腰毫不留情的狠狠操干。透明腸液混雜著先前早在直播的時候就已經塗過的巧克力潤滑劑的味道催促氣溫升高，貴利矢剛剛顫顫巍巍擠出來點聲音就被毫不留情的撞散在空氣里。

“稍、嗯，名人、哈，稍等一下…！”

永夢順從的放低抽插速度，耐心的想聽聽他到底想說點什麼。貴利矢急促的喘了口氣，才剛剛吐出一個音節就被寶生永夢拽著手腕翻了個身。放在現在已經開始變得礙事的手銬早就在之前被永夢順手解開，被勒出一道紅痕的手腕摸上去有點發燙。貴利矢的臉上早就被淚痕和汗液弄得亂七八糟，現在正半閉著眼被他翻來覆去的查勘。……糟糕，貴利矢先生好色。這樣下去不是會讓人變得想說一點侮辱性的東西嗎……寶生永夢毫無邊際的想，掐著貴利矢的腰又忍不住使了幾分力。這下子貴利矢總算能還算完整的吐出句話：“我、呼，真的喜歡名人你……所以，可以稍微放鬆點了吧？”

“……誒。但是，貴利矢先生剛才還說是騙我的！”寶生永夢眨眨眼，有點疑惑的吐出了提問。過短的恢復時間讓貴利矢甚至來不及再偽裝一層假象，他只能模模糊糊的嗯了一聲，沒去選擇把事實告訴他。寶生永夢以為他是心虛，因此也就體貼的沒有再問下去，只是操他的時候又用了點力。快感疊加之下導致貴利矢很快就又一次達到了高潮，他本來想著做完以後再和永夢解釋也不遲、但覆蓋上他性器的手告訴他事實遠遠不僅如此就會結束。寶生永夢慢吞吞的又加重了一點錮在他性器根部的手，然後在黑暗裡討好的露出來一個微笑。

“貴利矢先生、說喜歡我。”

貴利矢深吸口氣，意圖奪回來一點身體的控制權。他本來想推開永夢的手，但最終還是沒忍心、只好在沉默了兩秒以後憋屈的又說了幾聲喜歡。寶生永夢立刻像個得到了糖果的孩子一樣俯身去親他的喉嚨，在感受到那裡不安的顫抖以後親呢的又落下幾個吻。寶生永夢在親了幾下以後仿佛仍不滿足似的又提出一個要求。他命令貴利矢學兩聲狗叫。貴利矢也僅僅只是不可置信片刻就答應了這個過火的要求，他尷尬又羞恥的低聲汪汪了幾句，寶生永夢就藉機多親兩下。到最後貴利矢已經完全記不清楚他到底被寶生永夢哄著做了多少羞恥的事，等他全須全尾的從浴室里出來時心裡只有一個想法：說什麼天才玩家M，這根本就是個不折不扣的S吧。


End file.
